


哀愁のブエノスアイレ00-01

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 高级西餐厅主厨51×大使馆文员24年龄差有/平行世界阿根廷(有过分bug的话还请指出xx)KT/OOC/注意避雷





	哀愁のブエノスアイレ00-01

00

南美洲城市的夏季夜晚，灯光给天空深处的藏蓝色笼上一层轻柔蚕纱。可从这座小山看去，天星闪烁也不输给那些人造光。

这一片小山群是某位著名影视投资人的名下财产。

远处看去，房屋树木错落有致，宛如一幅名画作让人赏心悦目。半隐匿在树林间的红色小楼是点睛一笔，那是家五星西餐厅，因为老板的名声吸引了无数名流。

 

“K！开店前说几句吧——”

准备工作的最后一步，当然要让整个后厨的核心骨来给大家加油打气。

“朋友们——今晚也打起精神来！”

 

被称作“K”的亚洲男子叫做堂本光一，是这间餐厅的主厨。

高挺鼻梁和锋利眉骨都似艺术家精雕细琢的代表作，丝毫不输给这里司空见惯的立体五官。如果此时他不是一身厨师打扮，一定会有很多人认定他是位明星。

比这更让客人们向往的，还是他和他的company，以及他们创造制作出的美食。

一个由他带领的，汇聚了全球各类精英厨师的团队。好比学校里的火箭班，不管面对怎样挑剔的食客，他们总能自信从容的给出让人心满意足的答卷。

堂本光一年轻又有胆量，经人牵线与那位老板合作，组织起了现在的团队和餐厅。

 

美食美景和奢华的服务，甚至还有雕塑一样俊美的主厨，怎么可能不成为上流人士的最爱。

每天下午开店之后，豪车接踵而至，门外的花园小径佳人如云。任何一个景色稍显别致的地方，都可能成为一段邂逅上演的舞台。

男男女女心思各异，给原本宁静的空气镀上一层虚幻光影。这样的渲染之下，就连最辛苦的服务生淌下的汗水，都是流光溢彩。

 

堂本刚就是在这样与自己格格不入的氛围里停下车的。

大大的圆框眼镜很好的藏住了一双动人的眸子，以及瞳孔里时隐时现的神采。微长的卷发此刻被扎成一个丸子，有气无力的呆在脑后。露出的光洁额头上有细微的汗珠，想必这样的美人汗水也是甜的。小圆脸蛋儿干干净净，却是没什么红润色泽。

蹙眉看着车窗边混乱的人群，他使劲儿提起单薄衬衣的领口，把半张脸都缩进了去。反正在车里，也不在乎有没有怪异的目光揣测，后腰处有没有走光。

他总是以防备和躲藏的姿态来面对这些讨厌的事情，大学老师说这样太绝望了，希望他能学会欣赏这些差异。

可他还是不以为然，一副我就这样的态度。

友情爱情什么的爱来不来吧，反正也不怎么信。

 

堂本刚在母国驻阿根廷大使馆上班，只是一个小小的文员。对于一个大老远跑来留学的人来说，毕业之后这样的工作一般是不在考虑范围内的，可他就喜欢安稳。

从来不觉得人生需要什么伟大的目标，过好眼下的一秒就行。

大使馆里家的感觉，每天能与喜欢的文字打交道，规律的上下班，都让他觉得自己是真实存在的。

虽然已经不渴望刺激和挑战，但他的工作态度认真，学习能力很强，很快就转正了。本来以为解决好工作的麻烦，自己应该多少不像一个愤青了。

可现实是除了每月有工资，每天有任务，上下班规律之外，生活并没有什么很厉害的变化。

 

“你或许是该找个男朋了。”

同学四年的阿根廷小哥哥对他说。

“是吗……”

等一下，男朋友？

“早看出来了。”

 

 

01

最近国内一位小有名气的鲜肉爱豆来这里拍电影，由于还是未成年，经纪公司向大使馆提出了可不可以找一个熟悉当地的人临时做几天助理，上司毫不犹豫的报出了他的大名。

“人超可爱，虽然话不多，但是很细心女子力特别高！”

真不知道上司说的是……好吧，是自己。

于是才有了此刻，小鲜肉来和大导演吃饭，说时间很长让司机开车走了，又找自己来接他。总觉得哪里怪怪的，可对方是未成年还是同胞，也不能不管。

看了眼手表，距离约定好的时间还有20分钟，不过小鲜肉肯定还会再拖一拖。这个圈子，新人的自我推销总是永远也不能做到满意的地步。

为了打发无聊的空档，他趴在方向盘上观察着那些人类。

身材高挑的女孩露出的白皙皮肤，看起来和身上的香槟色礼服一样柔软有光泽。旁边身着西装，外表温文尔雅的男人左臂礼貌性的轻轻环绕在纤细腰身上，另一只手同样轻托女孩细嫩的手掌。可他回头看好友的眼神里，却充满了诡计得逞的猥琐与虚荣。

虚伪的野兽。

挑选容易被掌控的猎物，只不过是享受控制欲罢了。

原始。

低级。

唾弃。

可怕的是周围同样的情况不在少数。烦躁的闭起了眼睛，可声音却绕梁不散。

看着这些漂浮的人，他觉得自己看到了人性深处的丑恶。

外表华贵，光鲜亮丽，可心思的龌龊却连城市里最肮脏的下水道都比不上。这里的人，到底有几个是真的为了做成些什么事而来的呢？

真是可惜这些美食了。

这是他最后的结论。

突然有种好像参悟了什么哲学的空洞感。

沉重的思考，让堂本刚在车厢狭小的空间里有些透不过气，最终还是向“要活着”妥协。可打开车门后也没敢深呼吸，只像刚出生的小猫那样细细的换气。

是他的执念。

 

漫步在树林间，抛开那些虚伪浮华的外层表象不谈，堂本刚还是要感慨有钱人真的是会享受。

他明白从高处看向低处时那种令人厌恶的快感，但此刻实情实景所带来的震撼，让他有种要被金钱打败的错觉。

远处灯火通明，可身处稍显黑暗的一隅默默俯视，上帝视角让他感受到了自己的存在。

是谁一直鄙夷这些事情来着？

是你。

内心深处的小人冒了出来。

就今晚，明天我还是那个愤愤不平的青年。

 

在美丽的小路上四处游转，他走到了距离建筑物后方的不远处。那里大概是后厨的入口，一辆卡车正在卸货，很多伙计在搬这搬那。

“John！我昨天都告诉你了，那个生蚝不符合我们主厨的要求，为什么今天还送来一样的？”

一个浓眉大眼的年轻人正在和对方争执，看起来也是个亚洲人。

“我不是已经在这里写好了吗？”

手指带着怒气，快速翻动对方手里的本子。

“就这里！”

被指责的人看起来也很委屈，一副为难的样子解释着：

“MJ……我只是个送货的，这些都是老板负责——”

“可是我昨天就告诉你了。”

严肃的表情和坚定的声音，丝毫不给对方喘息的机会，应该得不到认错就不会罢休吧。

“对不起……”

看吧，这就是现实，在这里你一个小司机不妥协还怎么样呢？又一个可怜虫，别说送货了，职位可能都不保。

就在堂本刚以为自己又猜中了这个虚伪世界的结局，准备转身离开的时候，一个磁性的声音传了出来。

和刚才一脸冷漠的年轻人不同，听起来像负责和解的调解员那样温柔。

“J，怎么了？”

看到来人的那一瞬间，堂本刚的瞳孔里有了一丝细微的动摇，细微到自己都没有察觉。

这衣服长得真好看。

不是。

人穿的真帅。

……

他背手站在被称为MJ的大男孩身边，因为身高比对方低了一些，抬起头看着。

从堂本刚的角度也可以看到那人眼里闪着的细光。

看他与众不同的暗红色制服，应该是主厨吧。想到这里，刚刚冒出来的小火苗就一下被浇灭了。

领导阶层，一定是个会说话又会笑的人，最擅长处理这些事情了吧。

天空飘起的小雨，让他来不及的忽视了心底的悸动。跑回车里，又面对着挡风玻璃和雨刮发呆。

到底什么时候才能遇见一些有意思的事情呢？

只是上帝对他这次的念念不忘，居然给了回响。

等到小鲜肉出来餐厅已经打烊了，和大导演的聚餐早已结束，对方只是和刚认识的外国“朋友”一起闲聊到了最后。

为了确认他没有喝酒，堂本刚稍微靠近了些想去闻一下。才轻轻吸了一口气就被猛地抱住了。

“你干什么！！！放开我！！！！”

然而就算他反应再快，瘦弱的小胳膊小腿也无法挣脱小鲜肉练了一身的肌肉。

以前觉得男人有些精壮的肌肉很帅，现在只觉得厌恶。

喊出的日语没有人听得懂，路过几位同样晚归的客人，只露出那种自以为懂了的可恶笑容。

“喜欢剛さん，你跟我回日本吧！做什么文员啊……”

对方清醒的声音一下子激起了堂本刚的怒气。相处几天下来，本还认为他是个有分寸的乖孩子。现在看来，让自己来接他，还故意拖到这么晚，根本就是不安好心。

被恐惧和不知所措控制的几秒，让堂本刚觉得已经过了好几个世纪。全身都没了力气，当他以为自己就要被这么“就地正法”的时候，一个有力的手掌拉着他的肩膀，使劲将他从那个恐惧的地方救了出来。转身落入了一个厚实的怀抱里，对方紧紧圈着自己，细瘦的腰身也被用力保护着。

给他一种，好像一松手就会失去心爱之人的错觉。

还来不及反应这突然的温暖，头顶便传来了有些熟悉的声音，低沉严厉，富有磁性。

是刚才的主厨。

“骚扰顾客！我们要报警了！”

小鲜肉显然没想到会有人来多管“闲事”，脸上一副好事被打断的样子，但又碍于自己艺人的身份不能因此而暴露，几乎是不等堂本光一动手就跑了。

“你还好吧——”

看着人走远了堂本光一才松开怀抱，怀里的人正强忍着不让自己哭得太用力。

“没事你害怕的话就哭出来吧。”

大手轻轻拍着他的后背，几乎就要把他心里的害怕和长久压抑的难过都赶出来了。

“谢谢你，哈……我没事……”

他知道自己这么说没人会信，但一直独立惯了，突然的温暖让他有些无福消受的后怕。

“去里边喝点水吧——”

堂本光一看着还在不停发抖的人，尝试去安抚他，想着一定是害怕极了。不过这种时候还不想麻烦别人，是他们国家人的性子。

还没给出回答的人就这样被拉去了后厨，一路上对方的手一直握着自己的。温暖干燥的手掌，让他有一瞬间向往起了这份关爱，摇摇头立刻否定了这个想法。

在瞎想什么呢？

“你是大使馆的工作人员吧？感觉见过你。”

眼前出现了一杯装到七分满的水，他还注意到对方递给自己前用手掌试了好几次玻璃杯的温度。可怕热的他还是被烫到了，指尖迫不及待的变成了红色。

“啊—对不起对不起——我是厨师所以可能比较迟钝……”

他笑着摇了摇头，表示自己没事。比起水杯，对方眼神里的担忧在他看来更加炽热。

只是对方懊悔的神情让堂本刚心里一软，喝了一大口向对方示明自己真的没事。看到那人松了一口气，他觉得果然猜对了——绝对是什么都能对付的人，连自己都被打动了。面对这一份体贴，试问谁不心动呢？

“刚才——谢谢你…”

堂本光一只觉得带着哭腔，说话一抽一抽的大使馆先生可爱极了。他也久违的笑的柔软。

“幸亏我听到了，还好没事……”

一阵无言，可空气里的尴尬却不是立刻就浮现的。而是在两人的眼神不谋而合的看向对方之后——

堂本刚觉得自己太怂了，看就看嘛大胆看，长得好看还不让人看了吗？又没人说不能看。

结果就看到了主厨先生发红的耳朵。

这算什么情况？

 

“今天就先不打扰了，我会找时间来报答你的，真的谢谢你！”

“那留个联系方式吧？”

看到对方作势要走，主厨先生突然升高了语调。

而一向拒人于千里之外的堂本刚也只是稍微愣了一下，就拿出了手机。这对于他来说，已经是120分的爽快了。

 

发动车子道了下次见，他离开了这个原本觉得讨厌的地方。看着身边驶过的豪车，保时捷的银色好像也不是那么难看了。

他突然就对下次的见面有着从来没有出现过的期待，送什么礼物来感谢主厨先生好呢？

冰山在海底发出暗暗的崩裂声，究竟是会翻出更多，还是彻底崩塌？

阳光好像也做好了准备，永夜即将结束。

 

 

 

TBC.

感谢看到这里的你❤(ӦｖӦ｡)

欢迎来交流鸭💑


End file.
